Mafia Gazette Issue 27
For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 7th September 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: William_Hearst 'MANIFEST WESTINY' By: Vladimir War struck on August 18th when Detroit and several members of Los Angeles moved on New York, taking down Lucifer Serpico's people after roughly two days of bloodshed. When the smoke cleared, Joseph DiVarco had moved into Miami and Johnnie took the reins in New York. Emilia Ricci wasn't immediately available for comment on her role in the war as she was setting up DiVarco and Johnnie with their own families. When things calmed down for the Los Angeles stalwart, she had the following to say, "I did not like the fact that certain members of NY died, such as Danny Marino's son. But I wanted Johnnie to get auth and assisting Detroit would ensure that a city was freed up." The prospect of killing for new territory is certainly a frequent occurrence in the criminal way of life, but Ricci admitted to having another incentive as well, "I did not shoot but I gave full permission for my three outside the crew to participate. There are certain elements of NY I was more than happy to see die. It was a means to an end, it's done." After speaking with Ricci, the next stop was with the recently appointed boss of New York, Johnnie. His initial comments detailed the type of element that Ricci said she was uncomfortable with, "I was always in talks with Alexei Volkoff and Jackie Cogan the conflict with New York. Giuseppe also mailed me to let me know he'd killed a tagged Detroit member and his attitude wasn't one of any fear of reprisals. I discussed at length Volkofff and Cogan New York due to my own fears of the place." Johnnie went on to talk about the point in which he knew that joining the war was inevitable, "The deciding factor was me saying to Alexei after we'd discussed Roy, that if he didn't want to kill Roy, I'd help on the condition that the war occurred in Los Angeles. I felt New York were becoming too big and arrogant. They also took a guy called Spreader in, I'd shot his former boss and he was notoriously loyal so I feared reprisals. JoeAmato from New York also had an intense dislike for me." With those factors in mind, Johnnie, James Burke, and Gary Costa joined the war effort. After some consideration, Johnnie concluded his reasoning, "My goal was just to clear the way as I felt with New York bullying Detroit, that the death of Detroit would mean no one else would be left in New York's way and they'd come for me eventually." With the aid of the Los Angeles contingent, the war was won. The remaining leaders are now left with the unenviable task or rebuilding what was lost. 'ALL CHANGE!' By: Freelance Sometimes you could be forgiven for being confused about who works for who. As like a game of cards, where cards are picked out at leisure and passed on to another person. This seems to be happening with the members of various crime organisations. Various bosses up and down the country are exchanging mobsters for points with the godfather, acting like they are more popular than they really are to score brownie points and earn the next respected rank. We can only assume this will leave the godfather a little miffed when the boss reaches the next rank and half their members suddenly leave the family. What is the real boss of the members gaining from this deal? Are they risking their own families in the eyes of the godfather for having disloyal members to-ing and fro-ing? They are helping other family heads gain rank causing a potential threat to their own or is it simply 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' and a debt that will eventually have to be paid? But also, should the Godfather change how he views individual family heads, should he be judged on how many associates he has, or should be merit be given on individual progress not only for the boss's self but their family. Quality over quantity. The real question is should the God Father lower his standards and not judge on how popular a boss is, but how that Family is as a whole? None of the current Godfathers were available for comment at the time of going to print, however we will bring you more on this story as we have it. 'PROHIBITION? NOT TODAY!' By NickyHunsan A massive income stream has trickled into the pockets of the criminal underworld for years. Battles of wealthy business men and the loose land lords take a step down as the relatively known syndicates across the nation step up their efforts to own real estate in hospitality. Moonshine distilling as an industry has never been more abundant but mafia enterprise seems to rule all as the mob clearly takes charge over iconic cities in the nation, from Los Angeles to New York. Government officials claim crackdowns are inevitable to clamp down on organised crime and it's effects on society. Reports have come in that the city hall in Miami is leading the way in closing business affiliated with the mob. Repercussions are yet to be revealed. State lobbyists in Nevada have warded off claims the local mafia has 'up and left' with no real presence at all. With so much under control by outfit elements, emergency committees have formed across the country to discuss prohibition while the whitehouse has downplayed any serious concerns to the general public. The FBI has made no further statements since their mention yesterday that extra G men had been geared up nationally to tackle the problem. The primary concerns for councils all over the nation running their city is surely how many other illegal activites must this bring? So called "rackets" have yet to surface into the mainstream public eye but if you ask a local New Yorker where you can play a good game of craps or dice they could name several no nonsense outlets. 'CLASSIFIEDS' All classified ads are free. Mail your advert to Carmela_DeAngelis at the Gazette Offices in Chicago to have them included in the next issue. WRITERS WANTED Gazette writers wanted. Good rates of pay. Hours negotiable. Apply to the Gazette offices in Chicago. Browse • • • • • • •